


Caught Out

by VampireVengence



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Caught in the Act, Frerard, Gay Sex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard get caught doing things they probably shouldn't be doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

"Fuck Gee!" He gasped against my lips. I couldn't help but grin, he was a writhing mess beneath me and he was all mine. He was close, I could tell by the way he was rocking between my thrust and my hand which was pumping his member. He moaned softly into my mouth as I sped up my movement. I loved to hear my Frankie scream but today we had to be quiet. Mikey was upstairs and he had no idea that me and Frankie were together, he didn't even know Frank was here.

I kissed my way down to the soft spot of his neck and started sucking and biting. He slammed his hand over his mouth to muffle the gasps and moans that escaped. I groaned against his neck, his moans bringing me closer to the edge.

"Yo Gerard!" I froze in place staring wide eyed at Frank who was mirroring my expression. "y-yeah?" I stuttered. My voice sounded strained and horse. "You heard from Frank? He was supposed to be staying at Ray's but he never showed." Yeah because he was here with me. "shit." He whispered "I knew I'd forgotten to do something, I was supposed to text him!" I rolled my eyes at him. "No Mikes I haven't." I still sounded awful. "Gee are you okay?" Oh god, he could tell. "Fine!" My voice squeaked slightly making Frank giggle.

The door rattled and I was glad I'd remembered to lock it. "Gerard what the hell? You never lock your door!" God Mikey will you fuck off already?! "I'm busy!" I snapped, losing patience quickly. There was a short pause before he cried "Jesus Christ Gee! Now?" So he thought I was jacking off, I really couldn't care less. Frank made a small whine from beneath me and I realised I was still pushed up against his prostate, I shifted my position slightly to relieve the pressure. He bit into his knuckle to keep quiet. we were both so close, this was torture.

"Gerard?" Mikey snapped when he realised I wasn't gonna say anything "piss off Mikey!" I yelled, desperate for him to leave so I could finish up. Frank started to wriggle slightly, desperate for some kind of friction. Mikey gave an exasperated sigh before saying "well just hurry the fuck up coz were supposed to be at Pete's in half an hour!" Shit! I'd forgotten we were all supposed to be meeting up today. Frank just seemed to do that to me.

I heard Mikey's retreating footsteps and started moving again, faster than before. A few pumps later and he was coming all over our stomachs and moaning into his hand "ooh, Gee!" The feeling of him tightening around me as he released was all I needed to come myself, burying my head in his neck to muffle my moan "Fraaankiee." I stayed there a moment, sweaty and breathless before pulling out and lying down next to him. He snuggled into my chest as I lightly ran my finger over the very prominent hickey now on his neck. That would be fun to explain.

A loud banging came at the door again. "Gerard! The pair of you better get your asses up here now!" The pair of us?! "What?" I gasped, still slightly breathless "don't play dumb with me Gerard; I know you're not alone down there! Mom is gonna freak when she finds out you've been bringing random girls home without her knowing!" Frank was no girl, he was not random and mom knew he came around. Okay maybe not how often he was here or what we did when he was here but that wasn't the point. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I stuttered. "Oh? So you call your own name when you come now?" So he'd heard Frank, shit! Frank stiffened next to me "it's okay" I whispered in his ear. "There are no girls down here Mikes." I stated simply, ignoring his question. "Bullshit! You are not alone down there!" he snapped "I never said I was!" I snapped back. There was a long pause. "What?" I'd confused him, joy. "We'll be up in a minute." I sighed.

Franks eyes grew wide, "are you sure about this Gee?" I nodded "he was gonna find out eventually." Frank bit his bottom lip and nodded. He didn't realise how much of a turn on that was. I leant over and pulled his lip away from his teeth with my own before whispering in his ear "keep that up and we're never gonna get out of here." My teeth grazed his earlobe as I spoke making him shudder. He nodded.

We quickly cleaned ourselves up before getting dressed. I could feel the nerves radiating from poor Frankie. I pulled him into a tight hug and he rested his head on my shoulder. "It's gonna be okay Frankie, Mikey's just gonna have to deal." I could feel him shaking slightly in my arms. "Are you kidding me? He's going to freak!" I sighed "well if he does then he does, it's not going to change anything." He lifted his head to meet my gaze and I kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled and nodded as he linked our fingers together.

We walked upstairs to find Mikey pacing back and forth in front of the couch. He stopped as he heard our approach. He looked up to speak but stopped when he saw Frank, his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. I wrapped my arm around Frank's waist, pulling him close as I spoke. "Mikey, I would like to formally introduce you to my boyfriend, Frank."


End file.
